Une Affaire de sang
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Francis est un jeune ange envoyé en mission dans un club de strip-tease démoniaque et y fait la rencontre d'un jeune garçon qui s'avère être l'élément déclencheur faisant ressortir sa vraie nature - Fruk - Défi de la Ficothèque Ardente - O.S - R-18


**Une affaire de sang**

 **Lieu :** Club de strip-tease

 **Genre :** angst

 **Caractéristiques :** anges et démons

 **Thème :** discussion et problème de communication

 **Yo ! Petit défi de la ficothèque ardente avec les caractéristiques que je vous ai mise plus haut ! J'espère ne pas être hors-sujet !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Oh Sainte-Mère de toutes les Prestigipathétiputes… »

Francis essaya de tout son cœur de ne pas apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Tâche bien ardue quand on avait un sublime démon qui se trémoussait juste devant vous. Ce n'était pas correct une seule seconde ! Francis était pourtant supposé faire partie de l'élite du Comité des Anges, pour contrebalancer celui des Démons. Et pourtant, il venait d'emblée de tomber dans un piège bien embarrassant !

Dans leur monde, deux grandes races dominaient, les anges et les démons. A elles deux, elles formaient l'équilibre parfait qui régissait le monde. Deux-mil-sept-cent ans à galérer pour trouver le juste milieu, et Francis, nouvelle recrue, commençait déjà à baver alors que c'était sa première mission.

Nul.

« Bordel… Je ne mérite pas mon poste ».

Dire qu'on lui faisait confiance pour vérifier si cet établissement tenait la route…

Ainsi allait la loi : les établissements privés démoniaques étaient contrôlés par les anges et les établissements privés angéliques par les démons. Equilibre !

Et comme première mission, ses supérieurs avaient trouvé sympa l'idée de l'envoyer dans un bar à strip-tease, histoire de. Or, Francis n'avait pas la même retenue que ses camarades. Erreur de la nature, comme disaient certains, il avait du sang de démon dans les veines (un arrière-grand-père assez forniqueur, voyez-vous). Du coup, une certaine pulsion intérieure était en train de lui souffler à l'oreille que louer un danseur pour la nuit serait très agréable…

Bien sûr que non !

Il était un ange, il devait se contenir !

Chez les anges, ce qui touchait au sexe était hautement embarrassant, voire tabou. D'où la corvée qu'était supposée représenter cette mission dans un club de strip-tease (une corvée qu'on refilait bien entendu aux nouveaux venus). Sauf que malgré tout le puritanisme de Francis, ses pulsions étaient fortement excitées par toutes ses cuisses nues qui s'enroulaient sensuellement autour des barres de danse.

Son partenaire de travail, le vice-président Ludwig Beilschmidt en personne, semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise devant cette délicieuse débauche. Du coup, Francis fit de son mieux pour cacher ses envies folles de mâter les danseurs. Il enviait les démons, d'une certaine manière qui, certes un peu vulgaires, avaient au moins le mérite de vivre librement leurs passions.

Finalement, Francis se sentait relativement brimé dans sa condition d'ange. Et pour renier ses origines démoniaques, on avait tout fait pour faire de lui le plus parfait des anges – au cas où, disait-on. Son éducation avait de ce fait été assez sévère, pour ne pas dire traumatisante.

Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Avec le vice-président Beilschmidt à ses côtés, tout allait bien se passer !

« Je me sens un peu fatigué…, lui avoua ce dernier en détournant les yeux du spectacle excitant qu'il voyait. Tu as l'air de bien gérer le choc, dis donc… Cela serait-il abusé que de te demander de finir le rapport seul ? J'ai enchainé les établissements libertins aujourd'hui et je crois que je suis sur le point de faire une crise d'urticaire ».

 _C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sauf que non, Ludwig avait l'air sincèrement mal à l'aise. Il était rouge, avait le regard fuyant, grattait la paume de sa main avec nervosité. Et cette demande qu'il lui faisait !

Etait-ce une sorte de test du courage ? Pour sa part, ce serait plutôt un test de résistance au désir !

Mais c'était aussi une occasion en or de briller ! Si Ludwig lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser seul dans ce genre d'endroit, cela pourrait tout à fait jouer en sa faveur ultérieurement ! Il pouvait gagner la reconnaissance de ses pairs ou perdre le contrôle et assumer une part obscure de lui-même. Et ça, c'était interdit.

On n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un ange qui jetterait vingt-ans d'éducation aux orties pour renouer avec ses origines ! Puis dans un club de dévergondés, qui plus est !

Cruel dilemme… Francis devait tenir bon !

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Allez vous reposer, c'est mérité ».

Une vague de soulagement passa sur le visage du vice-président, qui fit une tape amicale à son subordonné avant de prendre la porte. Subordonné qui soupira un bon coup avant de sortir son calepin pour noter quelques petites choses. Globalement, l'établissement avait l'air normal. Il y avait des vigiles un peu partout, pas d'incident avec un quelconque client bourré, la musique n'était pas assourdissante mais suffisamment forte pour qu'on s'y laisse tomber… L'endroit avait l'air propre, aussi. La seule chose qui gênait Francis relevait de l'ordre du caprice : les lumières. Ça éclatait dans tous les sens, mais surtout dans ses iris fatiguées.

Encore une heure et il pourrait partir – c'était là une durée normale pour étudier un établissement.

 _Arrête d'angoisser, il ne va rien t'arriver !_

Juste au moment où il se dit ça, l'un des strip-teaser jugea qu'il ne prenait pas assez son pied dans cette soirée épileptique. Francis déglutit en voyant s'approcher de lui un jeune démon totalement à son goût – de l'homosexualité chez les anges ?! que nenni ! personne ne devait le savoir ! – avec les yeux les plus magnifiques jamais observé sur cette planète ! Un beau blond un peu maigrichon, fin et souple, au regard enjôleur et au sourire carnassier, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon ouvert sur les fesses, de bottines confortables mais élégantes et d'un collier de chien.

 _Merde ! Je fais quoi ?!_

Pas le temps de se poser la question, le démon le poussa sur un canapé en cuir, acclamé par les autres clients du club, avant de poser un pied dominateur juste à droite de la cuisse de sa proie. Et de là, il lui improvisa une petite danse personnelle absolument charmante.

Francis était en plein décès intérieur. Le destin jouait clairement avec ses nerfs ! Un stripteaseur rien que pour lui qui se dandinait avec grâce ! De quoi faire rager toutes ses nourrices ! Elles qui s'étaient données tant de mal pour l'obliger à oublier son côté démon… quel gâchis.

Mais c'était également du gâchis de l'avoir éloigné de ce monde démoniaque si tentateur ! Il était doucement en train de sombrer dans la démence pour s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ?!

« Pourquoi vous retenez-vous autant ? s'intéressa le danseur avec une moue joueuse. C'est à croire que vous êtes venu ici pour tester vos nerfs, et non pour en profiter…

_ C'est… un peu ça. Je fais un test sur moi-même.

_ Plutôt rare pour un démon. Vous me faites penser à ces petits puritains d'anges ».

Oups. La couverture était compromise ! Alerte !

« Oh pitié, ne me comparez pas à eux, se rattrapa Francis. Je m'amuse à ma façon ! »

Une sonnette interne raisonna dans la tête de l'ange. Ce danseur le soupçonnait d'être un membre du Comité, c'était sûr ! Et dans ce cas-là, ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui ! Personne n'était supposé découvrir son identité ! Sacrée situation de merde !

Francis devait faire quelque chose pour prouver sa fausse nature !

Par réflexe, comme si ses pulsions avaient entendu ce besoin, il passa sensuellement sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de son danseur, se devinant un regard envieux.

« Si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-il alors que le démon clignait ses yeux surpris. Vous êtes la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de toute ma vie ».

Si seulement cela avait pu être un mensonge… Malheureusement, Francis était sérieux. En même temps, il n'avait jamais côtoyé que des anges, toujours puritains, toujours trop couverts par pudeur, toujours trop doux ou trop renfermés ! Là, c'était du sang neuf qu'on lui offrait ! Un vrai régal !

 _Ah non ! Je ne dois pas ! Je suis un ange ! Un ange !_

« Je peux vous appeler par votre nom ? »

Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire ces connasses d'hormones ! Depuis quand s'exprimait-il ainsi ?! Ce n'était pas lui, ça ! Il n'y avait aucune cohérence entre ses pensées et ses paroles !

Le démon sembla perdre sa suspicion (et pour cause ! aucun ange ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça !) et lui caressa le menton du bout des doigts.

« Arthur. Tu me plais assez, mon beau. Un mélange entre la pudeur et la débauche, ça m'excite plus que tous les dévergondés qui me sont passés dessus ».

Avec un décalage de trois secondes, Francs comprit que le danseur avait des projets pour cette soirée. Des projets l'incluant.

 _Oh bordel de…_

Francis ne pouvait pas faire ça ! quelle honte ! quelle misère ! quelle horreur ! Coucher avec un stripteaseur ? Un démon ? Alors qu'il était dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ? Comble de l'ignominie ! Mais Arthur faisait voler en éclat toutes les barrières qu'on lui avait installées depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Il appelait à la luxure, il utilisait son odeur, ses hormones, sa présence, tout pour l'attiser. Mais était-ce seulement réglementaire ? Un danseur ne devait pas coucher avec ses clients normalement. Arthur avait plutôt l'air de parler de son propre plaisir, et non de son travail. Francis ne voulait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Etait-il déjà sous le charme ?

« Mon service se termine dans dix minutes, susurra le démon. Que dirais-tu de… me rejoindre dans ma loge ? »

Moins subtil, tu meurs.

Francis aimait bien les gens qui ne passaient pas quatre chemins pour vous dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Arthur passait tant pour un débauché que pour un type honnête.

 _Ma parole, je lui cherche des excuses !_

C'était l'occasion pour Francis de prouver qu'il pouvait se tenir, que toute son éducation n'avait pas servie à rien, et qu'il pouvait rabattre le clapet à un petit démon prétentieux !

Tout comme c'était l'occasion de prouver qu'ange ou démon, cela importait peu, qu'il voulait la noblesse des anges mais aussi la spontanéité des démons. L'équilibre, quoi.

Là, si cela n'était pas de l'auto-persuasion pure et dure, il se voilait complètement la face.

 _Je ne vais pas faire du sexe avec un inconnu, tout de même ?_

Cela ne se faisait pas, même malgré ses pulsions les plus intimes. A croire qu'une partie de lui se rebellait de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir pour gommer sa vraie nature. Ce serait tellement… jouissif. De tout envoyer balader l'espace d'une soirée… Oserait-il ? Surtout qu'il était seul, personne ne le gronderait…

 _Ok, là, j'ai un problème !_

Trop de désir bouillonnait en lui ! Un individu brimé depuis une vingtaine d'années à qui on offrait la possibilité de se laisser aller l'espace d'une soirée, c'était juste trop bon pour être vrai !

« Où est ta loge… ? susurra-t-il alors que le désir embrumait ses yeux ».

Arthur eut un petit mouvement de choc devant ce regard de braise. Il venait de voir une lueur rouge passer sur les iris sensuelles de son client. Un rouge de démon, à n'en point douter, mais surtout, un rouge pur. Dans sa race, c'était un signe qui ne trompait pas et qui était bien connu : cet homme avait l'âme d'un chef. Une vieille légende très connue chez eux racontait quelque chose sur les yeux rouges. Paraissait-il qu'une ancienne déesse accordait sa bénédiction à certains démons pour les conduire à la gloire.

Cet homme serait… ?

Non, ce devait être à cause des lumières, rien de plus. Arthur avait rêvé.

En tout cas, il n'avait plus aucun doute, son client était bel et bien un démon ! Il avait bêtement douté, l'espace d'un instant. Mais c'était la faute de ce bel inconnu ! Son comportement était contradictoire !

Francis se laissa guider dans les couloirs du strip-club, la main enserrée par celle de son démon du soir. Ses lèvres s'asséchèrent soudain, comme assoiffées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était comme si un autre venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se débaucher de la sorte dans un lieu pareil avec un individu qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Que se passait-il ? Son corps était étrange, un feu lui dévorait les membres…

 _Cela n'est pas moi… Je ne me sens plus…_

Effectivement, il ne se sentait plus.

« Pourquoi moi ? chuchota-t-il ».

Arthur le regarda leurs mains entrelacées en écartant ses lèvres humides, juste devant la porte de sa loge. Ses yeux verts étaient brillants de désir.

« Je ne sais pas… j'avais envie et… tu m'as attiré comme un papillon…

_ Pas de regret ?

_ Pas de regret ».

D'où lui venait cette assurance ? Francis perdait le contrôle !

Il ouvrir de lui-même la porte en attrapant son partenaire d'un bras. Celui-ci parut étonné de cette confiance nouvelle – surtout venant d'un homme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait semblé particulièrement hésitant. Mais déjà, une paire de lèvres s'occupa de lui faire perdre la tête en s'occupant comme il se devait de son corps. On lui chatouilla la gorge d'un souffle avant de venir caresser son torse découvert.

Lui aussi se sentait bizarre. C'était comme si, peu à peu, Francis se mettait à s'accaparer tout l'espace. La petite chose fragile se transformait en… en démon. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Et les mains qui s'aventuraient sur son corps le ravissaient.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es…, minauda le strip-teaseur, mais tu me fais de l'effet ».

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Francis, qui obligea plus ou moins Arthur à entourer ses hanches de sa taille pour les guider sur la table basse (parce que c'était le bordel sur le petit canapé d'à côté ! Hors de question de poser un cul là-dessus !)

Pressé, Francis se débarrassa de son pull en le jetant au sol, jaugeant le regard intéressé de son partenaire sur ses pectoraux. Une vague d'orgueil le gagna en se sachant ainsi désiré. Il prit donc ses lèvres pour les faire sienne, amusé des soupirs et des caresses qu'on lui rendait.

 _Je fais l'amour à un démon Pincez-moi !_

Comme toujours, il n'y avait aucune concordance entre ses actes et ses pensées, à croire que son cerveau avait arrêté de communiquer avec son corps. Et Arthur s'en accoutumait très bien vu ses gémissements de plaisir.

« Ton nom, soupira-t-il lorsque son sexe fut pris en main. Dis-moi ton nom… !

_ Pourquoi donc, mon cher et tendre Arthur~ ? susurra un ange qui s'amusait trop pour etre dans son état normal.

_ Je veux… je veux… je veux le dire… je veux le dire quand… quand je serai proche de… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut, terrassée par les sensations plaisantes qui clôturaient sa bouche. Arthur fermait les yeux pour se concentrer sur le mouvement répétitif qui s'opéraient sur son sexe bandé. Francis faisait preuve de patience et d'attention, comme s'il expérimentait son pouvoir de séduction.

« Je te veux…

_ Moi aussi.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui… vite… »

Quel empressement, se disaient-ils. Pourquoi donc leurs corps réagissaient-ils comme ça ?

Francis commença à introduire ses doigts pour préparer la pénétration, mais son partenaire, toujours diaboliquement beau, lui sourit avec malice avant de lui sortir de bout-en-blanc :

« Non. Maintenant, j'ai dit ».

A cet instant, Francis ne répondit plus de rien. Il laissa toute sa frustration et son désir éclaté, hors de contrôle. Ses iris virèrent au rouge vif alors que son sexe entrait déjà, avec difficulté, dans l'antre accueillante de son démon, complètement choqué de cette métamorphose.

Ces yeux…

« Oh mon dieu, Francis ! tu es… ahhh ! »

L'interpelé lui cloua le bec d'un baiser, enserrant son corps contre lui et le forçant à s'asseoir confortablement sur lui, toujours sur cette table basse d'où les rares affaires présentes avaient été éjectées au sol.

Sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait à savoir sa prostate matraquée de coups butoirs, Arthur laissa s'échapper sa nature de démon. Ses ailes, rouges sang, sortirent de ses omoplates pour s'étendre à travers l'espace, extériorisant son plaisir immense.

D'habitude, il tenait le coup et pouvait même passer une nuit de délice sans les sortir. Mais là, Francis jouait trop avec ses nerfs, quelque chose le titillait en son for intérieur (en plus du sexe qui caressait ses parois intimes pour venir taper sur la source de son plaisir).

Francis dévorait ses lèvres en frappant à rythme soutenu, devenu autre que le gentil ange attentionné qu'il se devait pourtant d'être. A trop être brimé, voilà ce qu'il devenait une fois relâché : une bête.

Et son corps le matérialisa par une immense douleur dans les omoplates.

 _Moi aussi je…_

Il les sentait. Ses ailes menaçaient de déchirer sa peau pour prendre l'espace. Plus d'espace. Il voulait marquer la pièce de sa présence. Inutile de lutter, son cas était déjà réglé.

A bout de force, il arrêta cette vaine tentative de lutte contre ses pulsions et laissa éclater sa nature.

Arthur glapit, une main sur la bouche, quand il vit le spectacle.

Une aile d'ange et une aile de démon.

« Oh… Francis…

_ Ignore…, gémit celui-ci sans arrêter de leur faire plaisir. Je t'en supplie, ignore… Je ne sais pas qui je suis et je ne veux pas le savoir… Profite de moi, juste de moi, sans rien autour… »

Arthur perçut la détresse dans cette demande et consentit à unir à nouveau leurs lèvres, juste au moment où il sentit son corps s'embraser d'un feu bestial. L'orgasme pointait pour les deux corps qui s'enlaçaient avec passion, qui faisaient grincer la table basse, menaçaient de détruire l'halogène avec leurs ailes.

Proche.

Si proche.

Et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin, leurs cris se firent plus francs, ce qui leur donnait encore plus envie de continuer à faire gémir l'autre. Puis vint finalement le moment de la félicité, où ils attinrent le septième ciel à deux.

Dénués d'équilibres, ils chutèrent de la table pour finir allongés par terre, sur une pile de vêtements et de costumes abandonnés.

 _Je l'ai fait… Je n'en reviens pas…_

Francis, alors qu'il se remettait de son orgasme et que son compagnon le serrait dans ses bras, commençait à s'interroger sur le sens de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ruiné quelque chose dans cette histoire, d'avoir changé jusqu'à sa personnalité. Son grand-père ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé de ça… ni ses défunts parents.

« Je me disais bien que tu étais spécial… »

Son attention se porta sur son partenaire démoniaque, allongé contre lui avec un petit sourire odieux. Sexy, plutôt.

« Je ne te dégoûte pas ? s'enquit le métis.

_ Non. C'est… surprenant. Mais pas dérangeant ».

Rassuré, Francis se laissa aller à un petit câlin. Ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Tant pis ! Au moins, Arthur acceptait sa singularité sans se plaindre ! Et c'était bien le premier !

« Je suis parti plus tôt que prévue en pause, marmonna le strip-teaseur.

_ Hum ?

_ Non, rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné quelque chose ce soir.

_ Quoi donc ? »

Arthur lança un regard moqueur à sa proie avant de voler soudainement ses lèvres.

« On verra bien ».

 _Je me demande si on parle vraiment la même langue_ , se demanda Francis en acceptant malgré tout l'embrassade qui suivit.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai fait ça en quelques heures alors j'espère que c'est pas trop nul. Je suis tellement crevée…**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
